


Fluffy Baby Fic

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, fluffy family time, scofeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Michael & Sara welcome their first born daughter to the world.  Totally AU, PWP, Non-Canon and all the fluffy fluff fluff you could want!





	Fluffy Baby Fic

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot co write with Jess (Sara). we are parents!

Sara squeezed onto Michael's hand tightly as another contraction hit her. She breathed out, her breath coming in slow painful puffs. She let out a tiny squeal of pain and closed her eyes and released his hand as the pain passed. She lay for a minute, trying to regain her air. "I can't. . I can't do this."

Michael lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it repeated. His other hand smoothed her damp hair from her sweaty brow and stroke down the side of her cheek. “You can…you have to,” he told her softly. “I’m right here,” he soothed.

Michael gave her a stern look accompanied with a laugh. "She can't wait, Sara," Michael smiled at her, his voice cracking slightly. "You have to push," he pleaded, racked with emotion and fear that their baby daughter would die without having the chance to fill her little lungs with air and cry. He lifted himself from his seat and rested his elbow next to Sara's head while he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Sara nodded, reaching over and taking Michael's hand again. She squeezed tightly, and began to push, throwing her head back against the pillow. She let out a loud breath, and turned to Michael. "I hate you."

Michael felt Sara's pain. It was being transferred through her body and into his own hand, a mixture of white and red flesh crushed between hers. Michael shot a glance at the mid wife who simply shook her head and encouraged Sara to try again. "Come on Sara," he pleaded, rubbing his hand over hers and trying to get her to loosen her grip while she was relaxed. "Put all you're hate into pushing the baby, come on..."

"Okay, I’ve seen this on TV," Michael babbled to himself, standing next to Sara's hospital bed and analysing the situation. "You're scared...but god Sara, i am too," he choked out, wiping his hand over his open mouth before pulling Sara's exhausted form forwards. "You can do this..." he breathed, holding her still and sliding the pillows out from under her to make space for him to sit behind her. Michael climbed onto the bed and pulled Sara back against his chest, gripping her hands tightly in his, interlocking their fingers. "...we can do this."

Sara bit back a sob, trying to calm herself down. She turned, slightly, looking back at Michael and took a deep breath. She leaned her forehead against his chin, dropping her voice to a whisper. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Is that what you're afraid of?" He laughed nervously, lowering his face to hers. "She has to, you're her mommy," He smiled, planting a soft kiss to her lips. "What if she doesn't like me?" Michael sniffed, wiping a fallen tear on his shoulder.

"She'll like you. Everyone likes you!" Sara snapped at him. Another sob rocked her body and she leaned further back into him. "What am I supposed to tell her? Don't do drugs, even though I did. I am going to be horrible."

"Don't talk like that," Michael said firmly, ignoring the judging glance of the mid wife who peaked her head over Sara's knees. "No one knows how this is supposed to be until they get here," he promised her sincerely. "We'll wing it," he laughed as her hands clamped down on his again.

Sara took a deep breath, nodding and squeezing tightly onto Michael's hands. "Alright. I'm going to push now." Squeezing hard, she pushed again, letting out a cry.

"Good, good, good..." Michael chanted into her ear when the mid wife squeaked that the baby’s head was out. "Now take a breath..."

"Okay, okay," Sara took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she squeezed his hand again, pushing even harder.

Sara's screams of pain filled Michael's ears and her nails dug into his skin. He ignored his pain and pressed his body forward, absorbing the exertion of her body against his while she pushed. Sara's face was bright red and her teeth were clenched together so hard her jaw was shaking. "Come on Sara..." Michael coaxed loudly over her cries but before he could add more words of encouragement, a gushing sound rung through his ears followed by the tiny wailing of a baby. The mid wife lifted the baby to Sara, laying her shivering frame against Sara's breasts and staining her gown while she handed Michael scissors to cut the cord. "Oh my god..." Michael breathed, lightly covering the baby's back with his hand. "She's beautiful," he cried.

Sara let out a half-sob half-laugh as her baby was placed against her chest. She wrapped her arm around the baby girl and smiled, running her finger down her cheek. "Hi there, baby! I'm your mommy!"

Michael let go of Sara's hands so she could cradle their baby close and wrapped his arms around her still extended abdomen gently. "Sara, look what we did," he smiled over her shoulder, watching the baby squint and peel open two watery ocean blue eyes. Michael watched the tiny fingers curl around Sara's and grip for dear life with a grin and he pressed his face to Sara's neck, planting a kiss there. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered to her.

The baby burst into a tiny wail and Sara laughed again, cradling the baby closer. She turned her head to look at Michael, not even bothering to try to stop her tears. "Have you ever heard anything more beautiful?"

"Not in my entire life," he choked, his breath hitching in his throat when his own tears began to fall. He pressed his lips to hers once more, tasting her tears on his lips. "Still hate me?" he laughed, resting his forehead against hers.

"No. I love you more than anything," Sara sniffled and pulled the baby up in her arms, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She turned towards Michael more, moving the baby between them. "Say hi Daddy."

The baby wiggled and screwed her face up slightly at the sudden close contact of an extra face and the hospital lighting blaring onto her face. "Hey baby," Michael whispered waggling a finger in front of her drowsy eyes. "I'm your daddy," he said and his heart swelled with pride. The baby pulled another face and let out a short whine. "Yes I am," Michael laughed at her tiny protests.

"Look at that," Sara whispered, not able to stop smiling. "She's argumentative, just like her Daddy!" She felt another sob welling up. "I can't believe we made her, Michael. Do you want to hold her?"

"Uh..." he stammered, suddenly fretful and scared to hold the tiny life in his powerful hands. His question was answered for him when the mid wife took the baby from them both and said she was going to wash her up, weigh her and help Sara deliver the after birth. Another nurse caught Michael's eye and asked him what the baby's name was so she could name her on her white hospital band. Michael frowned, unable to find the words she was asking him for.

Sara poked Michael slightly, giving him a concerned look. "Michael, you look like you're going to be sick. What's wrong?"

"Abigail," He blurted suddenly. "Abigail Scofield," he confirmed with a smile. The name sounded so familiar as it left his mouth and he turned to Sara with a smile. "That's right, isn't it?"

"That's right," Sara confirmed with a nod. She nudged Michael. "How about you go check on her in the nursery and bring her back here to me when they're doing cleaning her? She'll be all soft and snugly in a blanket,"

Michael moved off the bed and plumped the pillows back up so Sara had something to lean against. He cupped her face in his hands and gave her another slow kiss before grinned at her excitedly. "We're parents!" he squealed before leaving the room with a definite spring in his step and heading towards her nursery. Abigail Scofield, baby #46 that day was born at two thirty four in the afternoon and weighed a little over 7 pounds. She was a medium sized baby and already had a light covering of fine rusty hair over her head that was currently hidden under a pink cap. She was wrapped in a matching pink blanket and slept softly next to baby Mark Sams and baby Nigel Booth. "Look at you," Michael whispered softly as he scooped her up into his arms. "Already a hit with the boys."

Sara waited patiently for Michael to return with their baby. She had numerous anxieties about being a mom, but the second she held her baby in her arms, they had all disappeared. She and Michael were going to be excellent parents.

Michael tapped lightly on the door to Sara's room and peered around the edge of the door. "There's someone to see you mommy," he sang, gently hiding the baby against his chest until he perched on the bed in front of Sara. Abbie stirred, opening her lazy eyes again and rolling them around the room. A nurse rolled her cot in after Michael and let it rest next to Sara's bed before giving them a smile and leaving.

Sara's smile lit up her face as she leaned over Michael and Abbie. She brushed her lips first against Michael's cheek, and then over her daughter's. "Look at you holding our baby."

"Yeah..." Michael breathed proudly, glancing between her and Abbie with a grin. "Our baby," he said, testing the words on his tongue before lifting Abbie and planting a soft kiss to her nose.

"How do you feel?" Sara asked Michael quietly, brushing her hand over his arm. She studied his expression. "Are you scared?"

"No," Michael said simply, never taking his eyes from his beautiful daughter while she slept against his chest. "I feel...well, there are no words for how I feel right now," he smiled, lifting his face to Sara's and leaning forward for a kiss.


End file.
